


Sincerely, Blue

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Series: Bandom Oneshots [7]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurities, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Penpal Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Ryan's anonymous pen pal turns to him for help with dealing with unrequited love and insecurities. It turns out to be more than he bargained for when he later feels the same way.
Relationships: Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Series: Bandom Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Sincerely, Blue

**Author's Note:**

> posted october 2018  
cross-posted on wattpad under bang-the-smoke
> 
> im so creative with the pen names

Ryan is not a therapist, and he's not planning to become one. He loved to help people, but he doesn't think he's able to help everyone with their problems. It's stressful work, he realized, even when it's just one person.

Ryan has a friend, a friend he doesn't know too well, that turns to him for advice. Ryan's not sure why; he barely knew the guy, so he was unsure why he trusted him this much. But Ryan couldn't exactly turn him away, and he did care.

During the new school year, his high school had implemented a pen pal type of thing. Each student was assigned to somebody, and they were able to write to each other. It was apparently for them to help each other, and not knowing who the other was helped "bring them together". Ryan didn't exactly believe that, but he can't complain.

Ryan's pen pal was a guy, and he was also seventeen, just like himself. That was pretty much all he knew towards his identity. Instead, he knew a lot about his personality, his struggles, even his love life.

His pen pal often ranted to him about a friend of his he had fallen for. The way that he talked about him made Ryan feel odd. He wrote about him so positively, like seeing him smile was enough to make his day. Ryan has never felt that way about someone, so hearing the intimate details about what it's like was interesting to him.

In practically every letter, Ryan tried to help him. At the very least, he told his pen pal to keep his hopes up. From what he's heard, love is a mysterious, unexpected thing.

Sometimes, it takes time.

\---

_Dear Blue,_

_I try so hard to get his attention. I'm overlooked so easily in favor of another. I've seen it, so don't try to fix it._

_Him and I have this mutual friend. This guy gets all of his attention. Every last drop of it. I want to be mad at him, but I can't. They look good together._

_I just always lose, you know? No matter who I like, I always lose, because everyone is better than me. It's the hard truth, but I'm getting closer and closer to accepting it._

_Enough about me, though. What's up with you, Blue? Get my mind off this._

Sincerely, _Giraffe_

_\---_

_Dear Giraffe,_

_Things are okay with me. I just hate school more than usual._

_I know you want me to change the subject, but I can't. I just want you to know that even if he doesn't like you, that doesn't mean nobody will. Prince Charming will sweep you off your feet one day. For now, Prince Blue will have to suffice._

_I think you're great, and he's really missing out. You seem so funny and kind. I'd love to meet you one day, if I'm not sounding too bold._

_I hope I don't sound like I like you. Because I don't. Not in.. that way, you know?_

_I'm too awkward. Sorry._

Sincerely, _Blue_

\---

_Dear Blue,_

_Thanks for comforting me. Don't know if I really believe in that "Prince Charming" part, but Prince Blue seems nice too. I'd like to meet you too._

_Don't worry about sounding too interested. Once you meet me, it'll fade away. I'm not that great. And I'm fine with that._

_But seriously. Let's meet up. They never said we couldn't._

_Sincerely, _ _Giraffe_

\---

Ryan was nervous about meeting him. He was afraid he would embarass himself, afraid that his pen pal would think he's a loser. The only comforting thought he had was that he was probably feeling that same way.

He looked at the house again, checking the number on the door. It was the correct one, the one that he had sent. They figured they would not click that well if they met out in public.

Ryan knocked on the door, biting his lip. What if he was disappointed by Ryan's identity? Strangely, this really mattered to him.

The door opened, revealing a tall figure. Ryan had to look up slightly to see his face, which was unusual ad Ryan was quite tall himself. "I see why you went by giraffe," he teased.

"I can see why you went by blue," the boy said, eyeing Ryan's dyed hair. "It looks good."

"Thanks, uh..."

"Dallon," he supplied. The name fit him well, Ryan decided. It was uncommon, rare even. Rare just like he was.

"Ryan," he responded. Then, he took a proper look at Dallon. He had brown hair that was slicked back and blue-gray eyes. And he was a giant, a giraffe. Ryan couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Well, come on in, Ryan," Dallon said, moving out of the way to let him inside his house. The two decided to watch a movie together, one that didn't require too much attention. They wanted to get to know each other better.

It was obvious to Ryan what kind of person Dallon was. Something about him was so entrancing; maybe it was the way he talked about things he loved, or his laugh, or his smile. Something caught Ryan's attention, and it was bad.

The first time Ryan has a crush on someone, it just has to be on someone who's already in love.

\---

The two still write letters, considering school was practically forcing them too. Through the letters, they would talk about serious things, while in real life, they would mess around.

Dallon's feelings haven't changed, and he still feels so pathetic about it. He felt like the guy didn't like him back because he was so unlikeable, and Ryan just knew that wasn't true. Yet, he didn't know how to reassure him.

Ryan wasn't good with words. He also wasn't good with actions, either. He had no idea how to tell Dallon that he was a great guy.

And there was absolutely no way he could tell him about his feelings. He just had to ignore the way he made his heart stop, or the way his smile made him feel.

But after a while, he felt like he had to let it out.

\---

_Dear Giraffe,_

_I fear I have caught the love bug, too. Unrequited, as well. A boy has stolen my heart, and I want it back._

_He's so lovely, but everything about him makes me hurt. Why did I have to fall for someone who could never love me back?_

_Why did I have to fall in love with you, Dallon?_

_Sincerely, _ _Blue_

\---

After confessing his feelings through letter, Ryan felt anxious. He had no idea of how Dallon would react, so what if it was negative? What if Dallon ended their friendship, frustrated and disgusted he felt that way?

There were too many what if's. He tried to calm himself down, as he waited for the letter in response.

But it didn't come. It was a Wednesday night, a week after Ryan had sent his letter, and there was a knock on the door. Ryan, who had been in a bad mood from earlier that day, sighed and opened the door without looking up to see who it was.

He was more than surprised to feel lips on his. He was so startled, in fact, that he bit down on the person's lips, causing them to back away. "Ow," the person hissed.

That voice was too familiar... He looked up, a grin forming on his lips as he saw his tall figure. "Dallon!" he exclaimed.

"Ryan," Dallon greeted, wiping blood off his lower lip. Ryan winced. This was just his luck.

"What was that for?" Ryan rambled. As it continued on, Dallon appeared to look slightly annoyed. "You're in love with that other guy, and well, I don't want to be a rebound. I like you, but I can't take it if you just mess around with me."

"Ryan, I'm not that kind of guy," he said sternly. Then, he started to look fond as he spoke quietly. "And well, I realized my feelings had changed, after I thought over your letter. Prince Charming just might be Prince Blue."

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, in disbelief.

"No, I just kiss random people," Dallon replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. It was so like him that Ryan had to laugh. Dallon laughed too, albeit quieter. Then, Ryan leaned forward and kissed him. This time, he didn't bite his lips, luckily.

The two boys pulled away, smiles on their lips. "That was much better," Dallon commented cheekily.

"Whatever." Ryan laughed.

From then on, the two were in a loving relationship. Though Dallon faced moments where he felt insecure and not good enough for Ryan, Ryan was always there to reassure him that he was wrong. Ryan would always love him, no matter what.

So maybe their teachers were right for starting the pen pal project. The letters they were forced to write did bring them together.


End file.
